


Визитка команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Визитка команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020

**Издательский дом «Свекло» представляет свежайшую компиляционную работу с элементами перфоманса**

**Издательский дом «Свекло» - раскрасим ваш мир в свекольный!**

В этом издании содержатся рецепты настоящего времени для изменения сознания, лучшие переработанные мемы и исключительной натуральности борщ на кубике, которым красил свою капеллу сам Леонардо! 

[ **Отзывы критиков о первом издании** ](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661795)

**Отзывы бета-тестеров** :

[ **Олег, 27 лет** ](https://bigpicture.ru/?p=837671) 12.06.2020 16:40 

_Я пользовался, чтобы впечатлить мою жену. Теперь у нас жаркий секс каждую ночь. Спасибо Свекло, он спас мой брак и подарил мне полноценные жаркие ночи с любимой!_

[ **Игорь, 32 лет** ](https://bigpicture.ru/?p=837671) 01.07.2020 18:20 

_В первый раз зайдя на сайт Свекла, я удивился, насколько просто, понятно и достоверно описаны вещи, о которых не принято говорить. Этот сайт пробудил во мне доверие. Прошло полгода, когда я снова внимательно изучил содержание сайта и начал реально думать о том, чтобы приобрести издание. Показал сайт своей девушке, и она сказала, почему бы и нет, если мне это надо, то она будет даже рада. После седьмого рецепта я провел измерения, констатировав, что процедуры на самом деле дали результат. Это дало мне веру в результаты, обещанные Свеклом, то есть в то, что еще три этапа дадут еще два сантиметра. Хотя это зависит и от того, смогу ли я заставить себя соблюдать дисциплину и каждый второй день полтора месяца заниматься. Но ожидаемый результат достоин стараний._

[ **Наталья, 29 лет** ](https://meduza.io/shapito/2020/04/18/natash-vstavay-ot-memov-pro-tebya-i-tvoih-koshek-uzhe-nikuda-ne-detsya-ty-novyy-karl-natash)18.06.2020 10:03 

_Сначала я была настроена скептически насчет этого метода. Раньше я слышала о всевозможных кремах, насосах, но ваш подход изменил мои мысли. После двухмесячного применения вашего издания я получила результат и теперь моя сексуальная жизнь гораздо разнообразнее, я стала увереннее в себе и могу позволить большее. Спасибо, Свекло!_

[ **Анастасия, 24 лет** ](https://vk.com/memes_nastya) 04.07.2020 12:34 

_Я практиковала ваш метод 4 месяца, достигнув удлинения с 15 см до 16,8 см! Надо отметить, что занималась я нерегулярно и с перерывами, но в любом случае я довольна полученным результатом и моя подруга тоже:)_

[ **Вадим, 36 лет** ](https://vk.com/wall-57874063_210941)09.07.2020 23:11 

_Практикую ваш метод почти 5 месяцев. Сначала я практиковал два месяца, потом два "отдыхал", и вот теперь уже месяц начал заниматься снова. Все, что могу сказать, так это то, что результаты очень хорошие! За первые два месяца я достиг увеличения на 2,5 см! Потом два месяца была фаза отдыха, и вот теперь за месяц снова 1 см. За эти пять месяцев я достиг увеличения на 3,5 см! Без комментариев! Я чувствую себя прекрасно!_

**И в заключение, ответ на один из самых популярных вопросов, которые нам задают читатели:**

В память о незаслуженно забытом всратом коте, маскоте треда визуальной перловки, мы создали уникальнейший сет аватаров для АО3 

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 

П.С.: мы родились из треда настоящего времени на инсайде, ссылку и краткую историю с выдержками можно посмотреть в зимней визитке ([ссылка](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218893332_wtf-nastoyashee-sveklo-2020-vizitka.htm)). В команде будут работы в настоящем времени по разным канонам и по мотивам мемчиков.

Забрать баннер

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/06/be/0EX404Qg_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
